


Witches and Bitches

by Ada_Lovelaced



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Digital Art, F/F, International Witches Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:35:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28637091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ada_Lovelaced/pseuds/Ada_Lovelaced
Summary: Four incredible magicals ready for International Witches Day.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Pansy Parkinson, Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley
Comments: 11
Kudos: 37
Collections: International Witches Day





	Witches and Bitches

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [International_Witches_Day](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/International_Witches_Day) collection. 



> This might be my favorite Pansy I've done so far.  
> Check out Luna's buttons! I had fun with them. 
> 
> Happy International Witches Day 2021. Create some kick ass, intersectional, feminist art. 
> 
> Come say hi on [tumblr](https://ada-lovelaced.tumblr.com/) and [instagram](https://www.instagram.com/ada_lovelaced/) and check out some more art!


End file.
